The Volunteer
by xox-Teirrah-xox
Summary: Harry is confused and keeps running into someone who just keeps volunteering. Cryptic isn't it. DMHP, with a hint of RLSB Mpreg


Aww what absolute sweetness, it's sweeter than a whopping great pack of sugar and I so loved writing it. The cuteness is overwhelming and I'll be grinning like an idiot for days. Not much change then :D

Disclaimer: All the fabulousness of Harry Potter in all it's glory belongs to J K Rowling. All I did was think up this cute little plot.

* * *

The volunteer

Harry Potter lay in bed contemplating life, the universe, and sex. How is it that no matter how hard he tried, Harry Potter, saviour of the bloody wizarding world, could not be normal? Earlier that evening, whilst trying to drown out the noises from the bed two down from his own, he had an epiphany.

It struck him hard in the head and travelled through his body, rushing through his blood stream, entering every organ, limb and sense. He could feel it taking over his life, and he realised this was yet another cruel twist in his life that he could not avoid. Harry Potter was gay.

He curled up tight trying to imagine girls naked, Ginny, Cho, all other girls he had a crush on, but not one of them had any effect on him.

There was a loud moan from the bed, which had been emitting noises all evening. Harry wondered what Seamus and Dean were actually doing in there, because it sure as hell wasn't homework. It was a well-known fact that the two had been going out since the beginning of sixth year, and now, half way through seventh they were still a very passionate pair. It affected Harry more than he cared to think about, and glancing down he realised just how much it affected him.

It wasn't uncommon to be gay in the wizarding world; in fact it was very normal, just over a third of the population was. Harry was just annoyed at how many difficulties it posed. All the people who admired on him, would they accept him? Ever since he had defeated Voldermort over the summer there hadn't been a day on which Harry had been mentioned in less than six different magazines or newspapers.

Harry had always wanted a family, and even that wasn't a problem with potions and charms. He was magic after all. The strongest wizards didn't even need help, they had natural powers allowing them to carry children, and if Harry wasn't a strong wizard, well then, what was he?

He sighed resignedly and turned over. It was going to be a long night, but tomorrow he would have to tell his friends. He couldn't hide it, he wouldn't want to. He was just worried about their views, and he didn't want to hurt Ginny. If he hurt Ginny, Ron would hate him. If Ron hated him Hermione, his girlfriend, would be awkward with him. Harry let out a noise between a groan and a sigh. Maybe it was best that he told Ginny alone first.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry approached Ginny after breakfast the next day. They were on their way to classes, Ginny had charms and the Harry had DADA.

"Gin, can I have a word? I-i-in private" Harry asked, shuffling about.

"Fire away Harry, no one's with us." She replied, frowning. They were walking down a corridor with only a few people who they didn't know.

"No, no, I mean, with no one, there's people here." He said and pulled Ginny into an empty classroom.

"Are you hitting on me Mr Potter?" she asked smirking. He grimaced and turned scarlet.

"L-look, Ginny, I don't want to hurt you. I love you, but like a sister, like Hermione, and like I love Ron like a brother, but the thing is I thought I should tell you first just in case you needed time to think about it because I understand if-"

"Harry for God's sake we're going to be late, spit it out." She prompted him gently. Harry gulped and looked at the wall.

"I'm. I'm. . I'm –" he stammered.

"Gay?" she said. His head swung towards her and he stared disbelievingly.

"How did-"

"Harry you idiot! Oblivious sod that you are, I tried all the moves on you and not once, not _once_ did you get a hard on! Now if that was all, I'm glad you've realised, now go and check out some hot ass, God knows you deserve it. Any boyfriend troubles you come straight to me. Ok?" Harry gaped like a fish, but his voice failed him. He nodded then rubbed his temple as he thought about Ginny had said.

"Now get to class you silly ass!" she called over her shoulder, still chuckling to herself.

He walked out the room a few minutes later in a daze. Had he really been that obvious? _Buggar._ He thought. _Buggar buggar buggar buggar oomph!_ For Harry had been concentrating so hard on saying buggar in his head that he hadn't noticed Draco Malfoy striding down the corridor until said boy had knocked him over accidentally, fallen on top of him and was currently straddling his hips on the floor.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Draco with his messed up hair and flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips as Draco panted a bit. _Oh god._ He thought. _I'm gay_. And he scrambled up as fast as he could so Draco would not notice how much he had affected Harry. Draco landed on his bottom and winced as it slammed against the cold floor.

"I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up." Harry offered a hand, "Are you alright, sorry, are you winded, I'm really sorry, is your ass alright, it looked like it hurt, sorry, sorry." Draco Malfoy sat on the floor, brows furrowed in confusion, robes pooled around him. He shrugged and took Harry's hand, which sent shivers of delight up both their arms and through their whole body to parts that weren't visible at that very moment in time.

"Harry if you say sorry one more time." Draco said ignoring his slip up and hoping Harry had too.

"Sorry." Muttered Harry. Draco mock glared then rolled his eyes. "Wait, did you just-"

"I was sent to get you. You were late." Draco butted in, in an attempt to change the subject. The classes had been mixed in another of Dumbledore's attempts at class unity. Harry found that he had very few classes with Ron and Hermione, mainly Gryffindor seventh years he didn't know all that well. Draco was in almost all of his classes however, so they were learning to get on with each other, especially as Draco had volunteered for the Light at a very crucial stage of the Battle.

"_You_ were sent?"

"I volunteered."

"You volunteered?"

"Well I wasn't actually going to find you. I was going to skive then turn up a few minutes before the end and say I couldn't find you anywhere."

"But couldn't he have just started without me?"

"Professor Lupin said he needed a word with you anyway." Remus was once again appointed DADA teacher, as Sirius had been set free, and was able to live with his husband in the castle, teaching quidditch, as madam Hooch had been killed in the Great Battle.

"Well shall we?" Harry said, implying that they should make their way to class.

"Yes my dear." Draco replied grinning, and grabbed Harry round the waist with one arm, his other hand held onto Harry's as he began to swing them around in a manic waltz. Harry laughed hard. It was times like these that Harry loved Draco and could forgive him for being such a pain in the ass. Harry froze. Had he just said he loved Draco? Not out loud, but in his head. He clearly remembers saying in his head that he loved Draco.

He looked at Draco who had stopped because Harry was refusing to move. His golden hair was messed up, his eyes were sparkling silver, his cheeks were flushed pink and his mouth was parted in a half grin. Harry felt a pang of something in the bottom of his stomach. It was a warmth that filled him, spread to the tips of his fingers and toes, engulfing him as he grinned at Draco and realised that yes, he truly did love this boy.

"Come on Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"What?"

"Oh come on, we're half way through seventh year, I'm not on the opposite side of you in the war. I think the least we could do is call each other our first names. Anyway, I did just call you Harry."

"Oh, Ok. I thought I just imagined it. Come on then Draco, we'll be later than we were going to be had we not already been late." Said Harry, smirking. Draco thought it over but it didn't make sense, and anyway Harry was already half way down the corridor.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"So, Moony. Draco said you wanted a word." Harry said as he sat in Professor Lupin's office after class.

"Draco, eh? I did wonder whether he was actually going to look for you. Can't say I minded him not causing a disruption in my class though. Reminds me of Sirius. Speaking of whom, we'll wait for him and then I'll tell you." Replied Remus as they sat and sipped tea.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to tell you two too. I found out half last night and half this morning. I'm a bit confused to be honest, but I'll wait for Sirius and maybe you can both help me." Harry said.

A few minutes later Sirius wandered in and fell onto the sofa, laying his head on Remus' shoulders and groaned. Harry grinned at him.

"Bloody first years." Muttered Sirius. Remus chuckled into his tea, and then put the cup down.

"Ok Siri, Harry's here now, he wants to tell us something in a minute, but I thought we'd tell him our secret. You want to say? You're his god father." Remus said nudging Sirius who jumped up in excitement.

"Oh Harry, you'll never believe it, it's so exciting. Well guess what? Remus is expecting!" Harry's eyes widened and he jumped up to hug his god father, then Remus and they all did a little dancey jig around the office grinning like mad men.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Harry exclaimed after they had all calmed down a bit. "Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" he asked. Remus went slightly pink.

"Well the thing is, you know I'm a werewolf, therefore I have werewolf genes, so technically they're going to be a litter." Harry gaped, more than one baby.

"So. Do you know numbers?" Harry said.

"Five, three boys two girls." Sirius said bursting with pride.

"Five!" exclaimed Harry. "Oh Remus you poor thing. I'll get you chocolate every Hogsmeade weekend!" said Harry as he ran to hug Remus.

"Harry, Harry." Remus clucked. "I'll be fine, I'm a werewolf. It's in the genes. Anyway, what's your little something you were going to tell us?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Ah that. Well last night I had an epiphany." Sirius snorted and Harry mock-glared at him. "I realised that I am in fact gay and that girls do nothing for me." He announced. Sirius grinned and shouted 'That's my boy!' Remus smiled understandingly.

"And the other bit?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, umm yeah. This is the harder bit. I think, maybe I kind of might be, well I don't know but I could be-"

"In love?" Sirius added questioningly. Harry groaned; he was like an open book! Everyone knew what he was thinking!

"Yes." He whispered. "With Draco Malfoy."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Sirius was surprised, but Remus was slightly wary. He had suspected something; the chemistry between Draco and Harry was so obvious. Both men commented however on what a perfect couple Harry and Draco would be.

He walked out the room a few minutes later in a daze. Had he really been that obvious? _Buggar._ He thought. _Buggar buggar buggar buggar oomph!_ For Harry had been concentrating so hard on saying buggar in his head that he hadn't noticed Draco Malfoy striding down the corridor until said boy had knocked him over accidentally, fallen on top of him and was currently straddling his hips on the floor, again.

Harry got a sense of déjà vu as he stared into Draco's pools of molten silver eyes. It was lunchtime; everyone would be in the great hall by now.

"Missing lunch?" Harry whispered hoarsely.

"I was sent to get you." Draco replied, leaning down.

"_You_ were sent?" Harry whispered leaning up to Draco.

"I volunteered." Harry could feel Draco's hot breath on his and his eyes closed as he felt Draco's soft lips on top of his, moving with his. Then there was a tongue on his bottom lip, moving up and down, causing him to gasp and allow the foreign tongue into his mouth. It was perfect, it was like heaven, and there was only he and Draco, until they were interrupted by a short, sharp bark.

Draco pulled away quickly and looked around to see a big black dog hovering behind them. It let out another bark and Draco jumped off Harry and took a step back, anxiety etched on his face. Harry sat up and leant on his elbows.

"Padfoot buggar off." He ordered. The dog trotted up to him and gave him a big lick on the side of his face.

"I'm sure you're husband wouldn't want you doing that to any old guy, eh?" Harry said jokingly. The dog trotted towards the great hall, making sure to whack Harry on the head with a swish of his tail. Harry stood up slowly and walked towards Draco smirking. Draco backed into the wall.

"So, who sent you?" asked Harry.

"I, well- err-"

"Just as I presumed, it's those voices in your head." Harry whispered leaning close to Draco.

"Maybe." Draco replied, frozen as Harry leant into him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head.

"And what are they telling you to do now?" Harry asked as he pushed himself against Draco who whimpered slightly at the feeling of being so close.

"They're saying 'kiss him.'" Draco whispered.

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked, breathing on Draco's lips.

"I'll volunteer." Breathed Draco as he pushed their lips together again, tongues meeting immediately, doing a passionate dance, licking roofs of mouths, lips, teeth, rubbing each other, eliciting moans. Harry let go or Draco's wrists, so Draco's fingers could thread their way through Harry's silky hair.

They pulled apart gasping for air, resting their foreheads together. Harry whispered.

"I like it when you volunteer."

* * *

R&R my darlings, R&R. H xx 


End file.
